Lost love
by Sexy Rick Grimes
Summary: A story I wrote to finish up the MGSG Alphabet Challenge. Uses the words: Juice, Wet, Opinion, Leather. It's Getty, natch!
1. Juice

"Apple? Orange? Cranberry?" Betty mumbled to herself. She'd been standing in the juice section for 5 minutes trying to make a decision. She decided she was being silly and quickly grabbed an orange juice bottle. That would do just fine.

She started walking as she perused her shopping list, not really paying attention to where she was going. Suddenly she bumped into something that was hard as a rock. She bounced backwards but some strong arms grabbed her before she could hit the floor.

She looked up and a huge smile broke out on her face. "Gio! It's so great to see you!"

"It's good to see you too, B."

The two chatted for awhile before deciding to meet up later that night so they could catch up. Betty quickly scurried off so she could spend the rest of the afternoon preparing.


	2. Wet

Betty and Gio were lying on a blanket in the park. They had decided to have a picnic that night, and things had progressed nicely. They had spent hours talking, and the sparks that had always been present between them had reignited. As they stared at the sky, holding hands while talking about their dreams and aspirations, they both knew that everything in the past was forgotten.

As the rain fell down, they didn't even seem to notice. The pair had progressed to kissing passionately, with Gio lying on top of Betty. She was running her hands through his spiky hair and down his muscular back. She began pulling off his leather jacket so she could get a feel of those huge biceps she remembered so well. Soon the tight, black shirt he was wearing was soaked, so she pulled that off too.

Betty could not believe that this was happening, in the middle of a New York City park for that matter, but it felt right and in this moment she was completely happy.


	3. Opinion

Gio had not been this happy in his entire life. He had known that being with Betty would be amazing, but this had completely surpassed his expectations. Gio kissed Betty gently. "Come away with me, B. I love you. I know that I want to be with you, and it seems like you want to be with me, too. We can go spend a few days in another city. Or we can visit places around here. All I know is that I want us to be together."

As Gio leaned in to kiss her again, Betty started coming down from her high. She knew that she had genuine feelings for Gio, but there were some unresolved issues that she'd have to deal with before they could be together. "Look, Gio, there's something I have to tell you. I do have feelings for you, I do. And I want to be with you. It's just that, I'm sort of in a relationship right now."

Gio felt as though his heart had been ripped out of his chest. As he stared at Betty, he felt disgust ripple through his body. "Betty…I can't believe you. Never in a million years could I imagine you doing something like this."

Betty thought back to a time not so long ago when she had kissed Henry while still in a relationship with Matt. She had sworn she would never do something like that again, but it had happened, and it had been a lot more than just kissing this time. Betty knew that she couldn't lose Gio. She had been stupid enough to let him go before but she had learned her lesson. "Gio, it isn't like that. I want to be with you! This relationship I mentioned is nothing, just a little bump in the road. It's you and I that are meant to be together."

"So why didn't you mention this guy to me earlier, Betty? I don't think its right that you made love to me while being in a relationship with another guy."

Betty's defense mode clicked on, the one that always seemed to come out when she was around Gio. "Well, Gio, maybe that is your opinion, but you don't seem to know the whole story now do you?" Betty hoped that Gio would buy this so she could make up a story that seemed plausible and would make her seem like less of a dirty skank.


	4. Leather

Gio stared at Betty for a few seconds, gathering his thoughts all the while, and then stood up. "I'm sorry Betty, but I just can't be with somebody who treats people this way."

He quickly grabbed his clothes and started pulling them on as fast as possible. He fumbled around and found his keys before sprinting off. He knew he had to get out of there before he completely lost all willpower to leave. He was in love with Betty but she always seemed to treat him with disrespect. Betty was screaming after him, telling him to stop and that it wasn't like that. The tears started flowing when he heard the screechy voice that he loved, but soon Gio was out of earshot and he felt better. The sadness that he had felt soon turned to relief. He knew that this experience would help him get over Betty Suarez sooner, and that eventually the right woman, one that was capable of showing love and respect towards a man, would come along.

Betty sat on the blanket, feeling dazed and confused. She was crying. This was the end. She knew that Gio would never come back. She had blown it big time. Betty lay down with her head on the blanket, her pitiful sobs slowly fading.

She looked over and saw a pile on the grass. She grabbed it and slowly brought the forgotten leather jacket to her face. As she inhaled the scent of her lost love, the tears started again, but this time they didn't stop.


End file.
